The 7 things i hate about you
by Eren.Jeaguer
Summary: Las 7 cosas que más odio de ti. Riren:3 Jearmin


_**THE 7 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU**___

Las 7 cosas que más odian Eren y Armin de Levi & Jean.

_**Capitulo 1.- Tu inseguridad.**_

_Armin y Eren siempre han sido mejores amigos, han estado juntos desde que eran unos niños, siempre confiando uno en el otro, la mayor parte de las desgracias las han vivido juntos y también las cosas han sido al lado del otro, lamentablemente TODO lo vivían juntos y por desgracia una ruptura no era la excepción. Porque si ambos acaban de pasar por el peor sentimiento de un joven. Detestan a esos dos, los odian con toda el alma…pero de igual manera les aman. Por más que intentan no logran sacárselos de la mente._

_-Eren, Armin, piensen en las 7 cosas que más odien de ellos…a mí me sirvió mucho para…olvidar a Annie-Recordaban muy bien toda la depresión por la que había pasado Mikasa por la traición de la rubia y también que pensar en las 7 cosas que más odiaba de ella le había servido demasiado._

_-¿Por qué no?-Dijo Eren._

_-No perdemos nada-Atino a decir Armin con una sonrisa triste._

_._

_._

_._

Si hay algo que detesta Eren de Heichou es su inseguridad & desconfianza, no es como si él se fuera a ir con el primero que pase por su camino.

-Heichou~

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?

-Oh…bueno yo quería pedir permiso para salir.

-¿Salir a dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué?-Si ahí estaba Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman en otra de sus escenas de celos.

-A-al pueblo, con Armin, porque quiere comprarle un regalo a Jean por su aniversario-Lance Corporal no se veía muy convencido de aquella "excusa" que le daba el mocoso Jeager, pero claro, no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar.

-Está bien mocoso, puedes ir.

-Gracias Levi-El castaño se fue después de darle un casto beso en la mejilla a su superior.

.

.

.

Armin Arlert no es mucho de demostrar sus sentimientos, eso Jean lo sabe. Pero no le cabía en la mente, él porque era tan _cariñoso_ con el bastardo de Eren, Armin le había dicho una vez que era porque Eren era su mejor amigo. _Si claro, _Kirshtein era demasiado celoso y sobreprotector con el rubio como para _tragársel_o.

-Armin-El rubio puso cara de sorpresa al ver que su pareja estaba detrás de él.

-¿Q-Qué pasa Jean?

-¿A dónde vas?-Le pregunto con un tono serio.

-A-al pueblo…

-¿A qué?

-Eren quiere comprarle un regalo a Heichou por su aniversario.

-Hm ya veo…-Armin se tronaba los dedos de forma ansiosa, cosa que llamo mucho la atención del caballo.

-¿Qué pasa Armin?

-N-nada, bu-bueno ya me tengo que ir, Adiós-El rubio prácticamente voló lejos de la vista de Jean.

.

.

.

Jean estaba molesto, no habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que Armin se había ido con Eren a comprar el supuesto regalo para Heichou y ya estaba por llegar a las mil y un maneras de matar a Eren Jeager, incluso estaba pensando en escribir un libro. Toco fuertemente la puerta que estaba frente a él y recibió un "pase" muy tranquilo desde adentro.

-¿Para qué me llamaba?

-Estúpido mocoso más respeto-Hablo Levi seriamente.

-¿Para qué me requiere Heichou?-A Jean ya le salían las suficientes canas como para que el enano empezara con sus cosas.

-Eren y el estúpido rubio salieron juntos sin la mocosa de bufanda, ¿Sabes algo de eso?-Si Mikasa no lo sabía quería decir que Eren y Armin estaban juntos…solos, fuera de la legión…JUNTOS…SOLOS. Esas dos palabras resonaban en la mente de Jean como si fueran baldes de agua fría.

-Heichou...-Levi lo temía desde un principio, por eso apenas se fueron, le había mandado a hablar al mocoso Kirshtein.

-Creo que ambos sabemos lo que debemos hacer ¿Verdad?

.

.

.

-Eren… ¿no sientes algo raro?-Como no si desde hacía 30 minutos estaban sintiendo miradas asesinas en sus frágiles cuerpecitos.

-Hm…c-creo que si…-Eren veía a todos lados esperando ver al dueño de las miradas asesinas, pero nada.

Mientras los dos jóvenes ukes caminaban entrando en varias tiendas…sexuales, los dos semes estaban más furiosos que un toro. Era obvio que se iban a enojar cuando sus ukes paseaban despreocupados de la vida uno tomando la mano del otro y entrando a tiendas raras y aun peor comprando cosas raras…El colmo fue cuando el rubio y el castaño entraron a un motel…no pasaron más de 5 segundos cuando ambos hombres entraron al establecimiento gritando el nombre de su respectiva pareja y estrangulando a su acompañante.

.

.

.

-Oh ya veo…

-Debiste haberme informado de esto Jeager-Después del casi asesinato que cometían Jean y Levi les dejaron a Eren y Armin explicarse por todo lo que había pasado, la explicación era que como se acercaba el aniversario de ambas parejas los dos chicos querían hacer algo especial, claro no se imaginaban que sus parejas iban a dudar de ellos…como siempre y los iban a intentar matar.

Si ambos eran desconfiados e inseguros…Esa era la primera cosa que ambos odiaban de ellos.

.

.

.

Buenas:3 soy sho-no me digas-jojojo bueno sé que no eh actualizado mis otros fics…y lo siento pero voy pasando por momentos medio raros…espero que no se molesten, por cierto este fic está basado en 7 things de Miley Cyrus *u* y si ayuda mucho en las rupturas…o al menos a mí me sirve pensar en las 7 cosas que más odio :v espero que les guste y ya saben, si hay reviews hay continuación n.n

Ja'ne


End file.
